


[Podfic] It Starts with Something Small

by Rindle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: The third, fourth, fifth and sixth time might be on purpose.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] It Starts with Something Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Starts with Something Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246306) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



  
[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8324de9456160a88b64418ac7f97017c/f379b7472236bc8a-b1/s1280x1920/31d4496c601b78c0eb8586f35d61c22ab14f99a2.jpg)   


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:51
  * **MP3:** 8 mb (96 kbps)
  * **M4B:** 11 mb (128 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/ks-it-starts-with-something-small)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/1ggfslj07g9e/KS-ItStartsWithSomethingSmall.mp3)
  * M4B on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/5iit8wci0iu4/KS-ItStartsWithSomethingSmall.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [It Starts with Something Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246306)
  * **Author:** [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Cover art:** Rindle



**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for duckgirlie for #ITPE 2019.
> 
> Thank you, blue_jack, for offering blanket permission!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanmix] It Starts with Something Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157960) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
